Payback
by istoleyourcheesecake
Summary: "Leon was pissed. His teeth clenched as he neared the shopping district. He hated when Cloud did this!" Cloud's been a horse ass, and Leon decides to get even. Crack Cleon for lulz, braining not advised while reading. Warnings: male-on-male oral sex, light bondage


**AN: A crack fic, not to be taken so seriously. My first attempt at writing ****_yaoi_****. Cleon, since I've lately just fallen in love with this pairing and wanted to contribute to the fandom. ^^**

**.**

**WARNINGS: Male-on-male oral sex, light bondage. So if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you skip reading this and find something less steamy. 'Kthanxbye!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor am I making any financial profit by writing this. Purely for entertainment.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Payback**

The thumping of the gunblade wielder's fierce steps echoed from the glistering crystal walls of the Ravine Trail as he stomped towards the city. The brunet's posture was tense, his fists were balled and a deep frown marred his handsome features.

Leon was pissed. His teeth clenched as he neared the shopping district.

He _hated_ when Cloud did this!

Leon huffed irritably at the recollection of the blond's face. Cloud had left, again. Leon hated it when the ass just suddenly disappeared for indefinite amounts of time, without as much as a word of goodbye or a note, nothing. He just disappeared, sometimes for weeks. And Leon couldn't help but to worry about him.

He had tried to interrogate him about where he had gone and why the first time Cloud had left, but the only answers he had received were shrugs and dismissing grunts. Leon felt a sting in his heart and winced. He had a hunch where the blond had gone, where he always went when he left like this. And little as Leon liked it, he was rather confident Cloud had gone to look for Sephiroth.

Throughout the years he had known Cloud, it had become apparent the swordsman hadn't been able to get over of that something he held against the silver-haired menace. It pained Leon that whatever it was that had happened between those two was something Cloud still hadn't told him. Leon knew bits and pieces, of darkness and of the inadequacy the blond was feeling. But whenever he had tried to get his lover to open up about it, the blond had withdrawn into his shell.

Dammit, how was he supposed to help if he didn't know what was wrong?!

Angrily Leon kicked a stone to roll on the ground; it _klonked_ against the cobblestone, bounced a few times until it skid into halt some 20 yards form him. The man hissed in frustration as his fists clenched and unclenched. He didn't need this. With the continuing restoration of Radiant Garden, and the occasional Heartless outbreaks to deal with, Leon had enough on his plate without having to worry about the blond.

Cloud was strong, he knew that. But if he really had gone to look for Sephiroth, and heaven knew Leon wished he hadn't, Leon knew there was the possibility the strength the blond possessed might not be enough should he find what he was seeking. The silver-hair was a monster, Leon had witnessed his strength first-hand. And didn't fancy recalling the incident. The mere idea of Cloud clashing swords with him alone... it scared him.

Leon had crossed the market square and reached their shared home; he grabbed the door handle so tightly his knuckles turned white and threw it open. He winced at the protesting creak the hinges gave. With a quiet snort, he stomped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Directly in front of the door were the stairs leading to upstairs where were their bedroom, a guest room and a bathroom. On the left side of the entrance hall was the kitchen, in the back the living room and the second bathroom. Quickly Leon stripped off his shoes and stomped into the kitchen.

However, as soon as he stepped through the doorway and took in the other person in the room, he halted to a stop with a near-silent gasp. Cloud was there, sitting by the table and eating. He had his eyes in the table. Leon's eyes widened, and a wave of relief mixed in with anger washed over him. Then, his temper flared, and his face spread into an angry snarl as he eyed daggers at the younger man.

"Hi," Cloud said without looking at the gunblade wielder.

Leon didn't reply immediately, just kept staring at him accusingly. Until finally he demanded,

"Where have you been?!"

Leon hadn't actually expected a proper answer, but the blond's dismissive shrug and a vague "here and there" ticked something inside him. Something vehement. He didn't bother covering up the rage from his voice when he spat,

"Three weeks, Cloud! Three _weeks_! You could have at least told me you're leaving again. Do you have any idea how worried you made everyone?! I swear, the women have barely slept!" _Not to mention myself_, he thought.

Cloud visibly winced at the brunet's slashing words. He seemed to shrink. He hadn't meant to make them worried. He just... couldn't tell them. For should they know, they would do their damnest to stop him.

"Sorry..." Cloud muttered in a low voice, not daring to look at the raging lion.

Leon's face didn't soften as he kept glaring at the blond, hardly even blinking. "'Sorry' doesn't begin to cover it, Cloud. What if something had happened to you?" he spat. _What if I had lost you?_

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Having lost his appetite, Cloud set his fork down and got up to clear his dishes. Knowing there was nothing more he could say to calm the furious brunet, he was eager to escape his lover's immediate rage and deal with it later.

But as he was slightly leaning over to peel the remains of his lunch into the trash can, his eyes widened as he suddenly felt strong arms snaking around him and crashing him against a toned chest. He let out a barely audible gasp. Then, his eyes slid shut and he cherished the feeling of Leon's face nuzzling against the nape of his neck. God, he'd missed this!

"Leon..." The gasp was so quiet he practically only formulated the syllables with his mouth. The feel of Leon's lips, his face, his hair on him was beginning to make him hot.

Leon inhaled deeply the scent. Cloud smelled fresh, like crisp air after rain, with the faint undertone of musk. "I missed you," he murmured into the skin, not caring if the other caught it or not. Tentatively he nibbled the skin as he hugged the man tighter against him. He moved higher with his mouth to gently bite the sensitive earlobe. That earned him a gasp from the blond as he shuddered, and Leon smirked in satisfaction. Encouraged, he bit down a little harder, to distract Cloud as his hands snaked around to caress his chest, his stomach, and ever so teasingly his legs.

Cloud couldn't help a shiver after shiver running down his spine as Leon ravaged him. He hated how the brunet always seemed to know _exactly_ which buttons to push in order to turn him into jello. He wanted to bite into his tongue when a traitorous gasp of pleasure escaped him as Leon nibbled his ear. He didn't want to seem desperate. Although he could tell from the growing tension in Leon's pants that he was excited as well. And as he felt Leon's fingers tugging the hem of his top, he trashed the pride he had harbored.

Cloud spun around to face Leon, and without a warning crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. He brought his own hands to Leon's waist to pull him tighter against himself as he swallowed the other's surprised gasp. Cloud used this opportunity to slip his tongue into the brunet's mouth, to taste him. To eat him alive.

The gunblade wielder recovered quickly and immediately begun to struggle for dominance, kissing the blond like the starving man he was. It was desperate and longing and greedy and delighted and it just felt so good! Leon's anger quickly dissipated as he felt the rush of heat coursing through his veins and southwards. It had been too long. Cloud gone, he'd had a lot of time for himself. Long nights alone to _think_ – about the blond and exactly what he wanted to do to him. A smug smirk settled onto his face as a wicked thought came to him. Forcing himself to tear away from the kiss, he gulped air into his lungs and murmured, his voice husky with arousal,

"Bedroom... now!"

That was the only warning Cloud received before Leon forcefully tugged him with him to guide them out of the kitchen and onto the stairs, all the while assaulting Cloud's neck, drawing out pleasured groans from the blond. Leon let his hands caress the sides, the back, the ass mercilessly as he gently but determinedly maneuvered them towards the bedroom.

The hands all over him were slowly driving Cloud crazy. However, to regain his dignity, he forced his voice steady when he spoke, his lips brushing against Leon's as he said smugly,

"Someone's been missing me..."

"Shut up."

Cloud's smirk quickly melt into a sigh of pleasure when Leon reached to rub his arousal through the tightening fabric of his pants. Melting against the touch, Cloud subconsciously leaned into Leon's hand to get more of that tantalizing friction. Liquid fire ran through his veins at the touch. A low groan emitted from his throat.

Leon smirked at the erotic sounds his lover was making. Hearing the blond's light pants, his moans was turning him on more by the second, and he stole a quick glance in Cloud's face. He was flushed, his eyes squeezed shut and head slightly tilted back in pleasure. Satisfied, Leon added pressure onto the blond's crotch while carefully graced his neck with his teeth, drawing out a low moan. He chuckled before tearing himself away form his lover for just enough time to open the bedroom door.

As Leon wasn't looking, Cloud practically jumped him. Swiftly he in turn latched himself into the underside of Leon's jaw. As he felt the older man tense with a deep intake of breath, he massaged his shoulder with right hand, his left reaching down to trace definite, teasing circles onto the man's upper thigh, ever so close to the brunet's tension yet never but barely grazing it. A soft 'ah' escaped Leon as Cloud's fingers torturously lightly swept over his bulge. The blond smirked against the skin and snorted in wicked delight.

He hadn't been expecting a counter move and was taken aback as Leon swiftly jerked himself away from Cloud's teasing touch and spun the blond around to crush his back against his chest. Air escaped from Cloud's lungs, and for a critical second he went limp in the older man's arms. Leon used that second to push his lover on his back onto the bed and pinned him there with his weight.

As soon as the turn of tide registered, Cloud resumed his struggling. He tried to push the brunet off of him, but the brunet's vice-like grip of his wrists and his superior weight combined with gravity rendered the attempt futile. As Leon forced his wrists together above his head and held them down with one hand, he hissed in irritation and glared accusingly up at his lover.

"Give it up, Cloud," the older man smirked down at him mischievously as he let his other hand trail down Cloud's side under his shirt.

"Bite me," he snarled back defiantly, doing his best to ignore the sparks the touch send down his spine.

Leon's smirk didn't falter; instead, without another word he reached down to unbuckle his belt and slipped it of. Ignoring Cloud's struggle, he wrapped it securely around the blond's wrists and tied him to the bedpost. The blond pulled against his bindings a couple of times, but when he realized they wouldn't budge, he stilled amongst the bedsheets, his eyes screaming, "now what?"

Leon took a moment to admire the sight. A beautiful flush had spread over the blond's features, and his chest rose and fell in rapid pace. His eyes never leaving the blue ones, he shrugged off his jacket and slowly and deliberately peeled off his t-shirt. The hungry gasp of breath as he pulled the cloth off went straight into his groin that now throbbed impatiently inside his pants, but he willed himself to calm down. He didn't want to ruin this.

Gently, lovingly, near apologetically Leon brushed his lips against Cloud's and took his time before deepening the kiss. Once he did, he drank in the blond's moans as he explored his cavern. While distracting the blond, Leon slipped his hands beneath the spikehead's shirt and massaged his nipples with light, fleeting touches. He pulled away only to breathe, taking in the thoroughly flustered form of the other. Cloud was panting rapidly, a sheen layer of sweat was glistening on his skin. His lids were half-closed as he pleaded with his eyes for Leon to do more. And he was happy to comply.

As slowly as he dared he went to strip Cloud of his pants, all the while rubbing and teasing the man through his underwear, treasuring the string of repressed moans. He knew Cloud was getting impatient, and again reminded himself of his goal as his own arousal strained against his pants nearly painfully.

Blowing a puff of hot air into his groin, Leon went to pull down Cloud's underwear, emitting a low groan of relief from the man. Cloud's engorged member twitched as the cool air grazed it, and a few droplets of precum slid down the shaft. Leon grinned and glanced at the blond wickedly as he grabbed the member and started to slowly, _slowly_ pump him.

"Aaannngh!" A wild mixture of ecstasy and anticipation erupted from Cloud's mouth and he threw his head into the pillow. "Goddammit, Leon..." he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" Leon hummed, feigning innocence.

Cloud released a shuddering gasp of exasperation. Leon was obviously in an unmerciful mood. He knew what that meant. "Just... s-suck me," Cloud gasped. "... Please..."

Smirking in satisfaction, Leon teased the blond for a couple of more moments before in one swift motion took him into his mouth, deep.

Cloud nearly jumped at the wet heat engulfing him. He threw his back as a wail on unintelligent moaning, cursing and praying spilled out of him. God, Leon's mouth felt good! He had fantasized about this on occasion, but the real Leon doing this to him for real was so much better. The way his tongue circled his tip, dipped into his slit drove him batshit crazy. Cloud's back arched a little off the bed as he subconsciously tried to drive deeper into the hot moisture.

Leon drank in the erotic sounds, using all his remaining determination not to go overboard. He was so hot. He refused the urge to touch himself as another throaty moan was drawn from Cloud. The man was shuddering and his head swished from side to side. Summoning the willpower, Leon begun to work the blond, bobbing his head up and down in a steady pace.

"Ah... Le– god, Leon..." Cloud moaned.

The spike-haired man was writhing shamelessly under Leon's ministrations. The heat was excruciating; it was torture. He had his face half-buried into the pillow; his hips were bucking unconsciously, at which Leon leaned his entire weight down to restrain him, earning himself a distressed whine of protest. The brunet only smirked and replied by dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin carefully, watching the blond squirm helplessly as pleasure ravaged him.

"Aaahhh...!" The blissful moan drowned underneath it a self-satisfied chuckle.

"Mmm... ah... ah.. oh god..." Cloud had lost the ability to stop himself. Every breath he released announced his euphoria. He couldn't think, there was nothing but the intense feeling of heat and tension and need. It was rapture. Shudders ran up and down his tense legs, up his abdomen as Leon drove him closer and closer to bursting.

He couldn't take much more of it. Whiteness burned the edges of his consciousness, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Leon's talented tongue ran greedily over his tip, down the shaft, consuming him. He was close... so close...

And suddenly the heat was gone. The cool air assaulted his heated skin ruthlessly, making him shiver. It wasn't until a few heartbeats later that he realized Leon was gone, and his eyes fluttered open.

Cloud was close, Leon could sense that. The man's back arched so high all that touched the bed were practically his shoulders and the hipbone, and his hips bucked. With the last torturously strong suck, Leon pulled away. With a smug smirk he watched as the blond writhed beneath him, savoring every second. A small pang of guilt smashed his heart when the sky blue eyes, unfocused and glazed over by lust, fluttered open to search for him, but Leon forcefully ignored it.

"Le... Leon...?" Cloud muttered, confused and voice hoarse with lust. The brunet merely gazed at him, taking in his lecherous form squirming against his bindings in lustful torment. Then, without a word, Leon went to get off the bed and went to pick up his shirt.

"Uh, Leon?"

The brunet cherished the confused panic in the other's voice. He heard Cloud's quiet gasp – of understanding and _terror_ – as he went to pick up his jacket as well.

"You can't be serious..." Cloud snarled at him huskily as he writhed. _Oh hell no! _he brunet merely turned to look at him, took in his struggling with a smug smirk on his face.

Cloud was panting heavily, his cock dripping precum and feeling like it was about to explode. "Leon, you can't do this..." he growled a near-whimper, his voice far more desperate than he would have liked.

"Watch me."

Cloud's eyes widened at the mischievous look on his lover's face, and he tugged against the unrelenting bindings.

"Leon, please... I need it..."

The brunet's eyes narrowed a little as he snorted evilly,

"Then I suggest you think about that the next time you're planning on leaving."

With that, the gunblade wielder walked out to the room, Cloud's furious yells following him down the stairs as he was left to writhe and struggle helplessly.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**AN2:**

Leon: (_sniggers_) "Ouch!"

Cloud: "… You officially seem to hate me, don't you?"

Cheesecake: Sorry, Cloud. Maybe, just maybe one day I'll actually write something with an ending that is nice for you.

**Just to clarify, I am ****not**** proposing to use sex as a weapon under any circumstances, not in any way, never. Sex is most beautiful when had for the mutual pleasure of willing participants or lovers. As stated in AN1, this story is intended to merely humor and is not to be taken seriously.**


End file.
